Think
by tamiria
Summary: Maxxie thinks about Tony.


**A/N: **Drabble of Maxxie's thoughts, mostly about Tony, spanning over series 2. There really isn't a lot of point to this except to get rid of my boredom.

--

Maxxie supposes that some part of him had hoped that, when Tony woke up from his coma, he would decide that he didn't want Michelle and, instead, he wanted to pursue something with Maxxie. But these are only silly daydreams and when Tony wakes up the reality is very different. Tony's not the same. The doctors don't think Tony will ever fully recover. He suffered significant head trauma and that means serious repercussions.

Maxxie doesn't think the doctors know Tony very well. Tony is the most infuriating, stubborn bastard that Maxxie knows – or ever will know – and he won't give up. Tony is still in there and Tony is not a quitter. He won't give in. It might be a long, hard, and painful road to recovery, but Tony will claw his way back to his former glory. It doesn't matter what the cost is. He'll make it. He just needs help and support from his friends. Motivation.

Unfortunately, everyone else is useless. Sid was always at the hospital but he can't face Tony now. He's a shell of his former self and Sid can't handle that. Michelle is even worse. She told Maxxie about how Tony said he loved her before he was hit by the bus and how she loved him in return. She wanted to get back together. Then Tony woke up. He's not the same. She doesn't know what to do. She's not patient enough for this; she can't devote herself to caring for him. It will hurt her too much. What if he never recovers? If he stays like he is forever… No, she can't put up with it.

Then there are the others. Jal's all right. She can look after someone and she's not afraid to roll up her sleeves and deal with the harsh, messy truths of life. But she's never really liked Tony. She can't give him the care and support he needs because she just doesn't care that much about him. Maxxie can't really blame her for that. She's still helpful. She's still better than the others. Though, Maxxie supposes, he can't really expect much of Chris and Anwar. Chris has always been a train wreck. Anwar isn't exactly the guiding, nurturing sort. They try, in their defence, but they aren't what Tony needs.

So Maxxie decides he'll make Tony get better. He takes him out of the gloomy, oppressive household that Tony's home has become. He takes him places, shows him things, and he tries to spark the memories. He helps Tony with his writing so he can go to college. He is careful to live his own life too: he can't become too attached to the idea that his life can centres around Tony's. But he is there as much as he can be.

Tony recovers quicker than the doctors could have hoped for. He is back in college and working hard and relearning everything that he can. He wants to get back with Michelle. He's furious when she hooks up with Sid. Maxxie is too. He thinks Michelle is being an unreasonable bitch, to be honest. Yeah, Tony broke her heart before, but she keeps half-promising him things and then taking them away. It isn't Tony's fault he can't fuck her. Why is that the most important thing anyway? He'll recover. He just needs a bit more time.

Tony definitely doesn't want Maxxie. Maxxie gets over it. He's always been a bit in love with Tony, but he was much more sensible than Michelle about it. He knows the former Tony was a heartbreaker and it was best not to get involved. He also knows that _this_ Tony is different. He has matured. He won't hurt Michelle in the same ways again. He doesn't think everything is a game anymore. It seems that the blow to the head did do him some good after all.

Maxxie meets James. He'll never be as charming and captivating as Tony, but Maxxie finds it easy to fall in love with him. He's nicer – after the initial misunderstanding is over – and he wants Maxxie. A lot. They make life plans together. Maxxie isn't sure if they'll be together forever but that doesn't matter very much. They're together now. They have fun. They love each other. That's all they really need.

Michelle and Tony separate to go to different universities. They are miles and miles and miles away. Maxxie doesn't think they'll ever get back together. They might not even meet again. But that's fine. They'll meet over people. They'll move on. They ended up with good memories in the end. What more can they ask for?


End file.
